Old Book 5: International Relationships and Current Diplomacy
The following is a short summary of the current political status that exist between the New Armes Kingdom and her foreign neighbors as of 452 IS. The Queendom of Falena. '''New Armes has had the longest and most complicated relationship with this her closest bordered neighbor. However, following the events of the Sun Rune War, the two nations have at last achieved some measure of détente in the last few years and have even started engaging in commerce again. This was made possible despite a failed rogue attempt to invade the Queendom by the Darja Clan in 450 IS. When Commander Maha Sparna fled back to Armes in disgrace, leaving Jidan Guisu to die, King Jalat covertly opted to support the Prince's forces by sending a small group of warriors under the command of Shula Valya and the noble's 2 servants Nifsara and Sharmista, to assist the Falenan faction. After the war was won, Shula was appointed as ambassador to Falena, where he currently resides with Sharmista. With the weakening of the Darja Clan's within New Armes, more moderate political clans like the Ishvaak and Madra have gained more influence. Thus, for the foreseeable future, peaceful cooperation with Falena has been assured due to this new shift in the political factions on the Grand Council. '''The Island Nations Federation. In the past, Armes has had its share of conflicts with the Federation, mostly with its naval forces and our own Western Marine Corps. Although tensions had cooled over the years, the two nations are still wary of one another. Recent events in the Sun Rune War between Commander Valya and the Federation Fleet Admiral Skald Egan have done very little to help this soft peace between the 2 nations. The Nagarea '''Theocracy. New Armes has had no formal trade or official contact with this religiously radical southern continent nation in over two centuries. This seems unlikely to change anytime soon. However, it should be noted that the Former Queen and her son are believed to have fled to this nation after King Jalat exiled them in 441 IS for high treason. Holy Harmonia. While New Armes has no direct trade with this great nation. It has made formal contact and has signed an official peace treaty with the Northern Continent’s most powerful nation. '''Scarlet Moon Empire. '''New Armes has had trading ties with the nation for a while, thanks to the Island Nation Federation's trade routes, but when the relationship with the Federation went south, so did the Kingdom’s trade with this Empire. Today, Scarlet Moon and New Armes have little contact with each other politically. '''Zelant Kingdom. '''Both nations have been on friendly terms for decades. New Armes has long considered Zelant a strong ally as both nations come from deep traditions of honorable warriors. New Armes buys most of its weapons and armor from Zelant. While they buy much of their raw materials, metals, and rare minerals from Armes. It is a mutually beneficial relationship that has been invaluable to both sides for years. Category:Old Books